An anaglyph scheme, passive scheme, active scheme or the like are known as a stereoscopic image projection system using glasses. The anaglyph scheme has extremely low display quality and is prone to so-called crosstalk. Both the passive scheme and the active scheme use polarized glasses.
The passive scheme allows lightweight polarized glasses to be manufactured at low cost, but requires different pixels to be used to generate an image for the left eye and an image for the right eye. Therefore, a stereoscopic image display requires spatial resolution two times as high as that of a normal two-dimensional image display, and the stereoscopic image generally has lower resolution. Furthermore, its display quality is also lower than that of the active scheme. Moreover, the passive scheme requires a polarizer such as λ/2 plate to be patterned in each pixel, resulting in a cost increase of the video display device.
The active scheme has excellent display performance and when, for example, spatial resolution of a video display device for a stereoscopic image projection system (hereinafter also referred to as “3D display device”) is full HD (1920×1080), stereoscopic display is possible with full HD resolution as is. Furthermore, the principal performance required for an active scheme 3D display device is a high frame rate and high image processing capacity and current high-end video display devices can also satisfy these requirements. That is, the high-end video display device can be developed as a 3D display device even in a stage prior to popularization of 3D contents without the necessity for introducing a special member into the video display device itself.
Hereinafter, polarized glasses used for the active scheme will also be referred to as “active shutter glasses.”
As a stereoscopic image projection system based on the active scheme, for example, a technology using active shutter glasses having a pair of polarizers and a liquid crystal interposed between the pair of polarizers is disclosed (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).